The Rendezvous Game
by Betty Lovegood
Summary: "It sounded hypocritical in her head; however, she didn't feel like it had been a mistake. She wanted Edward so badly." AH. Rated M. Entry for 'For the Sake of OJWard' Contest.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This OJward belongs to me… and Bella.

* * *

Bella, dressed in a thin nightie, was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when Jasper entered the room wearing only a pair of blue sweatpants and wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey, sexy," he said lazily into her ear. "You coming to bed?"

Jasper covered her neck with delicate kisses before she bent down to spit and rinse her mouth. He tickled Bella to get her attention, and she laughed, turning to face him.

"Just a minute," she said, framing his face with her hands and pecking his lips.

He left the bathroom and walked to their king-sized bed, where he sat up against the headboard to wait for her. Meanwhile, she swallowed her birth control pill with half a glass of water, and looked at herself in the mirror before turning off the light and leaving the room.

When Jasper saw her, he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man alive in that moment. She was so beautiful and smart, everything he could have hoped for. However, that didn't stop him from experimenting, and that was a plus.

Bella walked to his side and crawled up the bed on all fours until she was hovering over him, their eyes never leaving each other's. She sat up between his open legs, and gently stroked his bared chest as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

Soon, they were naked, and the sound of flesh slapping together filled the poorly lit room, as well as their cries of pleasure.

Their nights weren't always that way. Sometimes, they never made it to the bedroom, and either the bathroom countertop or the shower were the site of their love-making. However, the passion they had for each other made the location unimportant.

"I love you," Jasper whispered into her hair before she drifted off with a smile on her lips, snuggled in his arms.

· - ·

Friday was an unusually sunny day in Seattle, and Bella was enjoying the warm wind, her mahogany hair flowing in the air. She was sitting next to Jasper in his red '67 Mustang convertible with her eyes closed, listening to the music blasting on the radio. _'Beast of Burden' _was a staple of their road trips; Jasper enjoyed singing along to it.

Rosalie and Emmett's wedding promised to be legendary. Rosalie was Jasper's sister, and she was two years older than him. She wasn't religious, so they would have a private civil ceremony in Castle Rock, about two hours from Seattle, with only their parents as witnesses. The next day, a more public ceremony with a large reception was going to be held in a big complex out of the city. It had two hotels and a large restaurant area, near Silver Lake.

There were a few cars in the parking lot when Jasper's Mustang appeared around the last curve of the road that led to the complex.

Bella exited the car first and stretched lazily, exposing her creamy pale stomach, which made Jasper salivate. The sun made her skin glow and her brown eyes twinkle. Bella felt Jasper's eyes on her, and she playfully blew a kiss in his direction.

Neither of them realized their exchange was witnessed by a man staring out of his hotel room window, three floors up.

· - ·

Once in their room, Bella intended to call Rosalie to let her know they had arrived while Jasper showered, but she only reached her voicemail.

"Hey Rose, I guess you're getting married right now… yay! Um, your brother is in the shower, we're at the hotel right now. I'm not sure when we're going to be able to see you, but we'll be around, so… yeah, call me. Bye."

She sighed. Rosalie was a tough woman, they had never been best friends, but Bella hoped that this weekend she would be more receptive.

Jasper got out of the shower with just a towel around his hips. Little drops of water streamed down his chest and waist, from his neck to the subtle V that his hipbones formed. Bella admired his body as much as she did his intelligence and personality. He was a gentleman in public and a fantastic lover in bed.

Jasper unwrapped the towel from around him and dried his blond hair and neck. Bella couldn't help but touch him, dragging her hand from his stomach to his waist, as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out of the bathroom in a white fluffy robe, he was naked in bed facing the window. He had drawn the blinds closed and fallen asleep as soon as his head was on the pillow. She took off the robe, rounded the bed to put it in the armchair beside the window, and lay in bed behind Jasper. He smelled like hotel soap, minty shampoo and just… clean. Bella loved it. She caressed his damp hair and then wrapped her arm around his waist, ignoring the throb between her legs and trying not to get carried away. She knew he needed to rest after he drove all the way from Seattle.

After an hour in bed, she still couldn't sleep, so she called room service and ordered something to eat as quietly as she could talk.

Jasper woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He felt Bella stir beneath him before she gently lifted his head from her soft and bare breasts. With his eyes still closed, he heard her move next to the window, and then open the door before she quietly thanked whoever was there. He heard her close the door and the noise of something heavy being placed on the desk. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Bella in a robe bringing a piece of fruit to her mouth and licking her thumb.

"You're so sexy," he said in a husky voice.

Bella turned around and smiled at Jasper's naked form and ruffled hair. She noticed he was semi hard already, just from watching her. He called her sexy, but he didn't seem to know how sexy he was like that. She let the robe fall to her feet after she unwrapped the belt, and then she took the fruit bowl with her to the bed.

Jasper welcomed her with a sweet kiss, and she fed him a piece of strawberry. He said it reminded him of her, because her shampoo smelled like strawberries. She licked a trail of juice that escaped his mouth and traveled down to his chin and jaw.

Hands were beginning to roam of their own free will when Bella's cell rang on the bedside table.

"Hello?" she said while catching her breath.

"I'm married, can you believe that?!" a male voice boomed into the phone.

"Emmett?" Bella looked at the cell phone screen and saw Rosalie's ID. "Where's Rose?"

"She's in the shower. We celebrated as soon as we got to the hotel. We have a Jacuzzi!"

"Ah." _Lucky you_, she thought as Jasper spread a bit of juice from a piece of peach on her breast and Emmett kept rambling about the wedding. When Jasper licked the juice and sucked on her nipple, she couldn't contain a low moan that escaped her mouth, and Emmett stopped talking.

"What was that?" he asked, amused, and chuckled. "Are _you_ celebrating?"

"Uh…" Bella pushed Jasper back, and he snickered. She sat up and looked at him as she said into the phone, "Shut up."

Emmett laughed, because he knew he was somewhat right.

"Well, we'll be up here today spending the evening in the room, taking advantage of the suite goodness, but we can have breakfast tomorrow morning," he said.

"Okay. 9:30?"

"Sure. Down at the restaurant. Don't be late, and be safe!" he joked.

"Congratulations, Emmett! Bye."

· - ·

The moment was lost after Emmett's call, so Jasper and Bella decided to get dressed and go down to the bar to have a drink while they waited to get a table for dinner at the hotel restaurant.

They were sitting on their stools, deep in conversation, when someone spotted them and sat at the bar, several stools away. Bella noticed him right away, how could she not? After all, they had dated for over two years during college. She knew he worked with Emmett now, so of course he would have been invited.

Bella couldn't stop watching him. The thought of seeing him again after all these years had been put at the back of her mind since she received the wedding invitation. But having him so near brought up familiar feelings of desire for him, even with Jasper sitting next to her.

Jasper noticed Bella was distracted when he was talking to her, and followed her gaze to the one person he was dreading to see in this place. He felt her tense, so he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed as she let out a long breath.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Jasper asked her.

Bella turned in the stool and looked at him questioningly. Jasper knew how she felt about men like _him_; she was always attracted to them. And as much as he despised the guy, Jasper also knew that she would be better able to endure the wedding protocol after she had talked to him and gotten it out of the way.

"I—" she began, unsure of what to say. The truth? She was barely restraining herself from running and jumping the guy. But she couldn't tell Jasper that, it was always subtle between them, especially if they were together.

"Don't waste time. If you want to go to him, then do it!" Jasper encouraged. "Really, Bella."

She nodded, got off the stool and walked a few steps before taking a seat in another stool next to _him_.

"Long time no see," he said without looking up from his drink.

She had forgotten his voice, it sounded amazing — especially in passionate moments.

"Long time no say," Bella responded. He looked at her then and raised one of his perfect dark eyebrows. "Uh… it's a song."

She didn't even have the courage to look at him, because she was afraid of his eyes, of what would she see in them. She had realized that as bad as the break-up had been between them, she still had feelings for him. She would be disappointed to see anything but kind eyes directing their gaze to her.

After a moment of silence, he chuckled softly, which made her smile. His laugh was careless; he seemed genuinely amused, even though she felt stupid.

She finally found the courage to look up. His hair looked different, darker. His facial features were strong but gentle. He had a few wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and his mouth. He was smiling. He was beautiful.

"Hi," he whispered softly as he tentatively raised his hand to caress her cheek.

He leaned a little bit closer, and she could smell his familiar scent; he still used the same deodorant and the same musky cologne. It brought back a lot of memories that flashed through her mind in a second; but in that moment, she could only register the ones involving lazy Sundays spent almost naked in bed, touching, feeling, moving together, while the sun filtered through the blinds and softly touched their skin.

"Hi," she breathed.

· - ·

"So Edward, what do you do?" Jasper asked.

They had decided to take the first available table they could find at the restaurant and have dinner together, the three of them.

"I work with Emmett, actually. I'm an editor," Edward responded before he took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Oh," Jasper said, giving Bella a pointed look.

She had known Edward worked with Emmett, but hadn't actually seen him in the office when she went there for their meetings — Emmett was Bella's editor — and she hadn't found it necessary to share that information with Jasper.

Edward looked at Jasper and then Bella, trying to discover the meaning of their silent conversation.

"I'm a painter," Jasper declared proudly.

"He's pretty successful in the Seattle area, actually," Bella commented.

"Aw, she enjoys stroking my… ego," he said, amused, as she choked on her food.

Edward was momentarily disgusted by the comment, so he tried to get the attention of a waiter that passed by the table.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. Could you bring the special dessert for us, please?" Edward said.

The waiter smiled politely. "I'll be right back."

They ate dessert in silence, for the most part. Edward offered to pay, but Jasper insisted that it was his treat. Edward meekly protested just to make his intention clear without actually having to keep it. He didn't really want to pay for Jasper's dinner, but he wanted to do something nice for Bella, and letting Jasper out of the offer would had been impolite. While Jasper was paying the bill, Edward took advantage of the situation and asked Bella for something that had been running through his head during dinner. He wanted, needed, to see her before the wedding.

"Hey, do you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow?" he asked, and she stared. "I mean, I know we just ate, but I want to see you before we have to dress up." _Now that I have you here, I can't bear the thought of almost twenty-four hours without you_, he thought.

"Well, we actually arranged to meet with the new Mr. and Mrs. McCarty in here…" Bella started, with a nervous smile playing on her lips. "…but maybe I'll see you then?"

He noticed she didn't invite him to join them. She deliberately didn't, because she feared that Rosalie would see through her, either if she talked to Edward at the table or if she tried to avoid doing so. She would know, and it wouldn't be good. No one knew about Jasper and Bella's relationship terms.

"Yes, maybe," he responded simply.

· - ·

Back in the room, Bella pondered the situation while sitting on the toilet. While Edward seemed to be interested in her, he hadn't questioned her relationship with Jasper. Didn't he care? She decided to just go with the flow and enjoy his company as much as she could.

Jasper was sitting at the edge of the bed in his sweatpants, facing the flat television hanging on the wall in front of him. Bella smiled at him, a gesture he returned, and moved to kneel behind him, dressed in her nightie.

She softly massaged his shoulders, and he moaned when she put more pressure into them.

"Relax, baby. It's been a long day," she purred into his ear.

It wasn't long before he visibly relaxed. Bella stopped massaging and hugged him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He took her hands and kissed them before turning around and laying on top of her on the bed.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and her fingers got lost in his blond hair while his held onto her hips. They enjoyed the feeling of their bodies flush against each other, their mouths mingling, and the wine still lingering in them.

Bella closed her eyes when Jasper lifted the hem of her nightie and discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Jesus, Bella. Were you planning this?" he chuckled and panted when she brushed her hand against his prominent erection.

"Maybe," she said, biting his earlobe.

She felt somewhat guilty for having thoughts about Edward. It wasn't like other times. She didn't _just_ feel physically attracted to him, but she didn't want those feelings to ruin what she had with Jasper.

He began kissing down her neck, making her shiver and pant, desperate for a release. He always knew how to work her up and then give her the best orgasms. Sex definitely played a big part in their relationship.

He moved one strap from her shoulder and kissed the spot where it had been. He pulled the strap down, freeing her arm and exposing her breast. He trailed down her skin with kisses as she kept her eyes closed and her breathing became erratic. When he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked, she gasped, feeling a jolt of pleasure travel down her body.

Her hands left his hair to settle on whatever skin she could reach, digging her nails in when the pressure became too much.

Bella could feel his hand move down to her thighs, and then to cup her between her legs. He managed to take the nightie off her while still touching her where she needed it the most. With her eyes closed, his skin and his smell surrounded her, and with every gentle but firm touch, she could also feel his love.

He slowly kissed down her stomach and circled her navel with his tongue. Bella noticed he hadn't even taken off his sweatpants, although he was visibly aroused. She tried to make him come up again, but he refused, making a point by licking her folds and teasing her clit.

"This is about you tonight," Jasper murmured. He didn't want to let go.

He pleasured her with his mouth, his tongue, and his fingers in swift movements. He stroked, sucked, licked, and pumped in and out non-stop, driving her mad with every slight change of angle or pressure point. She kept wriggling and clenching and unclenching her fists in the sheets, her moaning uncontrollable, until it became too much.

The release left her limp and breathing hard on the bed. Jasper grinned at her smiling face when she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He led her to the bathroom and helped her clean up. Bella offered to return the "favor."

"Sweetness, I just wanted to make you feel good. I don't mind the blue balls for once," he explained.

"But, isn't it painful?" she asked, brushing her hand against the bulge in his pants.

Jasper chuckled. "Only if you do that." He took her hand and they headed to bed.

· - ·

The next day, Bella woke up before him and noticed he was sporting massive morning wood. She still felt bad about the previous night, so he woke up moaning in pleasure, with her mouth bobbing around him.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, they were fifteen minutes late. Bella couldn't help but scan the place in search of Edward. As they approached the table where the newlyweds were sitting, they were greeted by Emmett's knowing smirk.

"Celebrating again?" he joked. Bella chose to ignore him while Jasper looked confused for a moment.

"Hey, sis!" Jasper exclaimed as he hugged Rosalie.

He had talked to her on the phone a few minutes before, when he called to say he and Bella were running late. The siblings were very close.

Jasper and Bella took their seats at the table and ordered breakfast. Of course, the conversation flowed around that night's second wedding, while some of the relatives that were arriving at the hotel passed by to greet Rosalie and Emmett.

"My sister is arriving soon, she called earlier," he said before attacking his crêpes.

"Oh, little Alice. I love your sister, Emmett." Bella beamed.

"I know," he responded with his mouth full.

"Little? How old is she now?" Jasper asked curiously.

He had met Alice a few years ago, when she was barely a teenager. He knew she was actually Emmett's stepsister, but they cared very much for each other.

"She's eighteen," Rosalie said. "Will be nineteen in two months."

"Yeah, but she's very mature," Bella said, and Rosalie glared at her. They were both very protective of Alice, but in their own ways.

After breakfast, the four decided to take a walk outside. The surroundings of the complex were spectacular at that time of the year. Spring brought color to the trees and a special scent to the air.

Emmett and Rosalie walked ahead, hand-in-hand, and Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders, smiling down at her. Everything felt right. Everybody was happy. They had a light conversation about the dresses for the ceremony, and Rosalie even suggested that the hair and make-up team she had hired for her could also do something for Bella, which she gladly agreed to.

· - ·

Back in the parking lot, they were waiting for Alice's car to arrive when Edward stepped out of the hotel entrance.

He saw Bella right away and headed in her direction. He had noticed the day before that she was even more beautiful now than when they dated years before.

"Hey, man," he said to Emmett when he approached the group. "Rosalie."

Edward had had a thing for Rosalie when he first saw her at the office, when she was visiting Emmett; even though she had no idea, their interactions had always been a little awkward for him.

"Edward! Hey, do you know Jasper and Bella?" Emmett introduced them.

"Yes, actually, we had dinner together yesterday," Jasper said, shaking Edward's hand.

"Really?" Emmett asked, confused.

Edward lightly shook Bella's hand, which lingered in his for a bit longer than normal. They smiled warmly at each other as a car parked beside the group.

A tiny brunette dressed in a white top, denim mini skirt, and heels got out of the car. The bellboy was quickly at the back of the car taking her luggage inside. She ran to hug her brother — who was her complete opposite, huge and tall — and Rosalie.

"I missed you! How was the real wedding?" Her voice perfectly matched her little body, slightly high-pitched, but cute. She turned and looked at the other three before hugging Bella. "Hey, girl!"

"Alice, it's nice to see you again," Bella said happily before taking a step back. "These are Jasper and Edward."

Alice openly checked them out, and Jasper smirked when he noticed Emmett tense beside him. She finally shook their hands, smiling.

As they were all entering the hotel lobby, Alice grabbed Bella's arm and whispered in her ear, "Which one is yours? I want the other."

Bella chuckled nervously and just brushed it off, but Rosalie picked up on it.

· - ·

"Can you help me with this?" Bella asked from where she was standing in front of the mirror, in a corner of the bedroom.

She was holding both sides of the open zipper at the left of her beautiful strapless, golden and black gown. She had gone up to Rosalie's suite, where the hairdresser clipped together the upper half of her mane and curled the rest. The make-up artist did a great job with the smoky look.

Jasper emerged from the bathroom wearing the always classic black suit and white shirt with his personal touch: a bowtie. He looked amazing. He helped her zip her dress and then hugged her from behind, admiring their reflection in the mirror.

"You look stunning, my lady," he said, smiling.

She turned and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You do, too." When he moved to kiss her she said, "Uh-uh. This make-up was very expensive… for your sister."

He chuckled softly. "Ready?"

They left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby. It was 3:30 p.m. and the ceremony was scheduled to start outside in half an hour. Chairs had been placed in the large garden where some guests were already seated.

The second wedding ceremony was going to be very simple – no attendants, just the exchanging of the vows. A cocktail reception would be followed by dinner and dancing. It promised to be a great party.

A few minutes after five, everybody was at their seats and ready for the ceremony to start. Everything went according to plan: Emmett and Rosalie appeared together, wearing the designated black suit and white gown, they promised to love each other, and kissed—more passionately than necessary—after they were again declared "husband and wife." There were tears all around.

Bella met and talked to a lot of relatives and friends of Emmett and Rosalie, but there was still one face she hadn't seen among all the people who were present at the ceremony. But he did spot her. Edward saw her move slowly, meeting everyone's gaze, but not stopping if she could avoid it. He knew she was looking for him. He decided to finally approach her when she was in a relatively quite spot, near the back wall of the hotel building.

"Hello, beautiful," he said to her back. She automatically smiled and turned around. "You look… wow."

She smiled wider. "You look wow, too."

He was wearing a black suit as well, but he wasn't wearing a tie. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. While Jasper looked elegant, Edward looked sexy.

"Great place for a second wedding, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes. Actually, if I ever have a second wedding, I want it to be in a place like this," she responded, looking at his curious eyes.

"Really? But you haven't had a first wedding yet, right?" he questioned, tentatively.

She turned her gaze to Jasper, who she could see standing next to the improvised bar, talking to Alice.

"No."

They remained in silence for a moment, and Bella looked at the ground thoughtfully. She really felt like Jasper made her happy, but could their kind of relationship bring them a future together? Would Jasper be open to a renegotiation of their relationship? Was she ready to settle in that way? Did she want to be with somebody else? Somebody who was standing in front of her in that moment? Why was she even contemplating so many questions, when she didn't even know Edward's intentions?

· - ·

Alice asked Jasper to get her an alcoholic drink. She said she wasn't twenty-one, but she was responsible enough. In her words, "Biological age isn't the same as mental age, don't you think?" Jasper couldn't refuse — she was too cute — so he discreetly got her a drink.

After talking to her for a few minutes, he found that he liked her. He vaguely remembered the active teenager he met some time before, and that person had nothing to do with the woman opposite him. She was pretty cute, intelligent and funny, much like Bella, but different. She flirted a little with him, too, and he found that interesting.

"So, you're in college?"

"I'm a freshman at Yale, actually," Alice responded. "I'm majoring in Art."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, surprised. "I'm a painter!"

"Seriously? I'd love to see some of your work!" she squealed and finished her drink. "Jasper, can you get me one more?"

· - ·

"Bella, I don't know what's going on here, but I like you."

"I like you too, Edward," Bella said.

"So, we like each other, what's wrong with that?" he asked, aggravated at her resistance.

"Nothing, it's just…" She looked up into his green eyes. "What do you want?"

"Uh… I don't know, Bella."

He was confused as well. He had as many questions as she had, and no answer to any of them.

"I just want… you. _I want you_," he finally admitted. "I've missed you all these years. Breaking up with you, however mutual it was, never felt entirely right, you know?"

She nodded; she couldn't get any words out.

"I don't know if you got what you were looking for. I guess you did, because you're a published author, and you're so fucking good at what you do, but I never wanted to lose you. And I know we can't have everything we want, but you're here now, so… I want you."

"Edward—" she managed to say before he crushed his mouth against hers in a hungry kiss.

Bella let out a sigh of relief and moved her lips with his own. She sucked on his bottom lip, and he nibbled her upper one. She enlaced her hands in his hair, scratching his scalp and occasionally pulling on it, causing him to moan lowly into her mouth. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard.

In such a crowded place, only two people were witnesses of that scene. Jasper narrowed his eyes, but wasn't really surprised. Edward had been trying to get Bella's attention that morning when Alice arrived and the day before. He was definitely interested in Bella, but did he want more than sex with her? Maybe. He couldn't exactly intervene, could he?

· - ·

Alice was oblivious to everything except Jasper. He had untied his bowtie, unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt, and his hair looked a little ruffled. She wanted to have sex with him. He was older; she figured he would know what to do, unlike her ex, James. Besides, he got her drinks without giving her a lecture.

The brief cocktail party finally wrapped, and they were all directed to a ballroom next to the regular restaurant.

The place had been decorated according to Rosalie's directions, and it looked great. A deep red color predominated, and it gave the large room an elegant and vivid touch. The round tables were perfectly coordinated to leave the exact room to pass between them without bumping into the chairs. The guests had been assigned to specific seats in every table through little cards in front of every chair available.

Bella and Jasper sat with Alice and other young relatives of both Emmett and Rosalie. Edward sat with a couple more coworkers and their dates, and the newlyweds presided at the rectangular table with their parents.

"Here are the best girls in the room, apart from my sister," Jasper said, putting his arms around Bella and Alice. "And I'm the luckiest man right now."

He kissed both of the girls' heads. He was a little tipsy; it was a good thing that they were going to eat.

Bella turned to see Edward sitting a few tables away and smiled at him when he looked up. She felt slightly embarrassed that someone might have seen their kiss outside, and she especially worried about Jasper. She hadn't been with a lot of men, but Jasper never met those who she had been with, let alone watched her make out with them. He hadn't said anything, so either he didn't see it, or it was okay with him. She decided not to do it again, anyway, because she wasn't sure she was enjoying little Alice hitting on him in front of her. It sounded hypocritical in her head; however, she didn't feel like it had been a mistake. She wanted Edward so badly.

Emmett saw his little sister interact a lot with Jasper during dinner. He was convinced that she had changed the cards to sit next to him, and he couldn't decide if it was a good thing that she felt so comfortable with him, or a bad thing, because it could get out of hand. He knew Alice wasn't a saint — he had been trying to keep his parents away from her the last half hour, because he could see she had drank a little too much — and he still had his doubts about Jasper.

Dinner went smoothly. The food was magnificent, the service impeccable, and everyone enjoyed the company. Everyone, except for Edward. He could see Bella having a great time next to Jasper and Alice, and he had to deal with the same people he saw every week at the office, plus their stupid wives and girlfriends. He couldn't wait to have Bella all to himself, and he planned to make that happen very soon.

Edward didn't really know what to think about Bella's relationship with Jasper. He noticed Alice almost drunkenly flirting with Jasper, and he seemed to humor her despite Bella being next to them. Maybe they were just good friends. Bella hadn't stopped him when he kissed her at the cocktail party, where everyone could have seen them. For all he knew, he had a green light, and he didn't intend to question her about that.

After dessert, the guests went to the place where the dance would be held. It was a large joint room with picture windows and a glass door that led to an exterior lighted pool. It was dark outside, so the pool and the patio floor around it was the only thing you could see. Dim colored lights illuminated the room, and rock music started playing loudly as the guests entered.

Bella, Jasper and Alice went directly to the bar, and Edward quickly joined them.

"Hey," he said as the three greeted him back.

"Hey Edward, you work with my brother right?" Alice asked him. "What exactly do you do?"

Bella was interested in his response. Edward felt their eyes on him and suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Well, I'm an editor too, but my job is to have meetings with some of the new authors after I've read their work," he said.

"So you're an author-hunter," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, something like that."

_Strange_, Bella thought. Nobody contacted her except for Emmett when she was discovered. _Maybe because I knew him already?_

"Edward, can I talk to you?" she asked loudly before looking at Jasper, who silently nodded his approval. Not that she _really_ needed it.

Bella grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him out of there. She found a dark hallway at the bottom of a staircase, at the far corner of the lobby, and pushed Edward against the metal door at the end of it. Bella didn't waste any more time; she grabbed him by the hair and attacked his neck with kisses at the same time that he grabbed her by the waist.

Edward sighed in delight. "Bella…"

She turned the knob and pushed the door open behind him. It was dark and it didn't smell like a janitor's closet, but she didn't know where they were, and she didn't care as long as they were alone.

She quickly took his suit jacket off him and unbuttoned his shirt to put her hands flat against his bare chest. He was so warm. He looked for the way to get Bella out of her dress while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"How did you get into this thing?" he asked, annoyed, touching upward from her waist to the swell of her breasts, and making her squirm in anticipation.

Bella responded by unzipping her dress and slowly stepping out of it from where it pooled at her ankles. She grabbed the dress and really looked around for the first time to find a hanger so that she could place it and not get it too messed up. She didn't care about the make-up or the hair anymore.

"Is this…" Bella started asking.

Their eyes had gotten used to the dim light that came out from a thin and long rectangular window at the far wall, and they could kind of make out some of the furnishings in the room.

Edward groped the wall behind him and switched the light on. Tubular fluorescent lights clicked and turned on in the ceiling, and they blinked at the sudden light.

"…the kitchen?" she finished.

They had unknowingly entered the big hotel kitchen, which was now impeccably clean.

It was a large room with bright metal counters against the walls and in the center, and lots of ovens and cooking utensils hanging everywhere. There were some plastic boxes of fruits and different appliances on the counters, and several plastic pitchers with liquids in them. Bella remembered the _delicious_ fruit salad she ordered the day before.

Edward took in Bella's stunned expression, and admired her almost nakedness. Her pale skin glowed under the fluorescent lights, and the deep blue lace underwear set she was wearing fitted her curves amazingly. He took the dress from her and placed it carefully on a hanger, over a white cook's uniform, and then lifted her up on the large counter in the center of the kitchen. He stood between her open legs.

"It's cold," she said, giggling, as she took off his shirt and put it next to her on the counter.

"I'm going to warm you up now," he responded seductively, and Bella licked her lips in anticipation.

Edward hugged her in a moment of tenderness, and she thought that she had misunderstood his words, but he leaned back and brushed his lips against her ear.

"Beautiful," he whispered before he sucked on her earlobe.

That single word was all it took to make her feel like she would melt right on the spot. She held his head in front of her and looked into his eyes, and saw her own lust mirrored there. They kissed passionately, putting their feelings for each other into it. When Edward unfastened her strapless bra and slowly laid her down, holding her head until it rested on the cool surface, it wasn't about lust anymore.

Bella was at his mercy in that moment. She closed her eyes, and he touched every bit of skin he could reach with his hands, leaving goosebumps behind. Her legs jerked up, and she rested her feet flat on the counter as he brought his mouth to her stomach, causing her to gasp at the tingling sensation of his sweet breath on her skin. His hands were on her thighs, massaging delicately, until they reached her blue lace panties.

Her hands rested against the hard metal, and she could feel the contrast between the coolness of the counter and the warmth of Edward's body. He licked in between her breasts in one swift motion, which she felt to her core. Finally, he took off her panties and removed his own pants and boxers.

Bella opened her eyes and leaned up on her elbows to watch Edward naked in front of her. He was a Greek god, her personal Adonis. He was lean, not overly muscled like Emmett. He didn't exactly have a six pack like Jasper, but he had some slightly defined muscles on his abs and a subtle V form on his hipbones. He was perfect. Bella couldn't help but notice his erection, up and ready for her. When she looked up at him, she saw him checking her out as well. Their gazes met and they laughed.

She was glad that it wasn't awkward for them and they were quite enjoying their time together. The alcohol still running through her veins might have been helping things along.

Since he couldn't exactly position himself on top of her like he would have in a bed, he hovered over her on the counter between her open legs, trying not to crush her by leaning on his elbows at both sides of her torso.

Edward looked at the bowl of fruit at the end of the counter and had an idea.

"Hey, do you remember when we tried to role play?" he softly asked her before kissing her shoulder.

"We always ended up laughing at each other's… performances." Bella giggled and he chuckled against her neck.

"But it was fun, right?"

"Yes…"

She tried to look at him, but before she could register it, he moved to the other side of the counter.

"What—"

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed. He had discovered what was contained in the plastic pitchers beside the bowl of fruit: different fruit juices. He took the cap from one of them and smelled. _Perfect_, he thought, and deliberately poured the liquid of the pitcher over Bella's bare body.

What made her sit up and scream wasn't so much the coldness of the liquid but the surprise. Edward couldn't contain his laughter, but moved to put his hands on her shoulders and make her lay down again.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, still chuckling at her shocked face. "I just wanted to try something different… and pineapple is my favorite." He licked her nipple and she moaned, relaxing again under his ministrations.

She smelled and tasted like pineapple, and Edward loved it. While he sucked on her nipples and massaged her breasts with his hands, he was mentally patting himself in the back for having such a great idea. Who he now thought was the woman of his dreams was naked underneath him covered in absolutely delicious pineapple juice. He would have to thank and congratulate whoever did it… after he replaced it somehow. The trouble he would have to solve afterwards didn't matter then. He just wanted to lick the juice off his goddess.

She was incredibly turned on by the enthusiasm he put into the task of licking and sucking on every body part of hers, despite the fact that she would smell like pineapple for days.

Her moans got really loud when he reached her lady parts. Edward kissed her clit before he lapped at it, and her back arched from the pleasure she felt. His fingers started playing at her entrance, stroking from top to bottom and spreading her wetness, until he finally slipped two fingers in and pumped rhythmically. He was doing a good job with his tongue, and Bella was almost seeing stars when he picked up the pace and started pumping in and out faster and faster.

Edward was hunched as he pleasured her, but he thought the temporary uncomfortable position was worth it. He loved to have her in that ecstatic state, and to think that it was him who was making her let out all those satisfied noises. The juice lingering on his tongue mixed with her own made him go crazy with desire. He had never been so turned on just by giving head to a woman before.

It wasn't long before she climaxed, crying out his name in a choked voice, almost like pleading, when she felt how hard it was. Her walls clamped around his expert fingers, and he continued to move them inside her, slowly decreasing the rhythm to a stop. He let her ride out her orgasm and then slowly straightened up his back to calm his stiff muscles.

"Oh my God," Bella whispered, still dazed.

Eventually, she sat up and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. She saw two other pitchers, so she reached to take one. Edward smirked at her mischievous expression as she took the cap from it and smelled the liquid.

"Well, it's your turn…" she said before showering Edward in orange juice.

He was standing up a couple feet from her, but he had closed his eyes, so he didn't see her coming until he felt her lick his neck to his earlobe, making him groan.

"Mmm… I think orange juice is about to become my new favorite," Bella stated.

She fell to her knees in front of him and stroked him before licking his length from the base to the tip, tasting the orange juice on her tongue, sweet and salty at the same time. She took him in her mouth, bobbing her head at a steady pace, and his moans of pleasure were uncontrollable when she licked the head of his cock and sucked eagerly. He was rather large, so she took him in as much as she could and stroked the rest with one hand while she gently massaged his balls with the other. Little drops of orange juice streamed down his body to that hand, and she licked and sucked his balls as well, which sent a jolt of pleasure through his body.

Bella loved how Edward could barely stop his hips from moving when she pleasured him. She couldn't keep her hands off him. There was a certain sense of pride in that moment when everything around them blurred so that there was only one thing to focus on, which was making their lover feel good. For Bella, knowing, seeing, feeling and hearing that she was successful was the best part of it.

Edward knew he wouldn't last very long, so he touched her cheek and cupped her jaw to silently tell her to stop. She took him deep into her mouth one last time before sucking hard back to the tip, and she rolled her tongue against it, earning another moan from him. Orange juice was definitely her favorite now.

He helped her get up while she still licked her lips, tasting the juice. She put her hands flat on his chest where the juice was drying, and lapped his nipple before she gently sucked on it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in front of him, and she couldn't stop touching him, all sticky and ready for her. In that moment, something came to her mind.

"Um, Edward?" she said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yes, baby?" he said, smiling tenderly at her.

"I don't have… anything. You know…"

Edward was confused for a moment, and then concerned. How could it not have occurred to him to bring some protection with him?

"Don't you take the pill anymore? I mean, I'm clean, but I understand if you don't want to—"

Bella cut his rambling with a kiss and stepped back to the counter, sitting on the edge, bringing him with her. She stroked him a couple of times before positioning him properly. He pushed a little to brush himself against her clit and they both groaned.

He finally slipped inside her in a swift movement and had to stop so as to not ruin everything in seconds. He took some deep breaths until she moved underneath him to let him know she was ready, and that she was. Very much. He started moving at a steady pace, hunching over to be nearer to her; he could only reach to kiss her breasts, but she loved it.

Bella felt like it wasn't the same from when they had sex when they were dating in college, it was more of everything. It was more passionate, sexier, and more exciting than before, despite the fact that technically, they were having sex in the middle of a kitchen, in a hotel. She hadn't registered that they could actually be discovered at any moment until he was pounding in and out of her on the counter, and that made it even more thrilling.

The mixture of juices on their bodies filled the air with a fruity scent that surrounded them while the frenzy took them over. He was grabbing her thighs, holding her legs around him as he thrust inside her, his climax rapidly building.

"God, Bella—" Edward said in a choked voice. "Touch yourself, baby."

He saw her hand going down from her breast to her clit and moving there in circles. She moaned loudly as she felt the pressure in her stomach, cause of her impending orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts to send her over the edge, and Edward followed soon after.

Exhausted and satisfied, he bent down and hugged her, resting his head on her naked breasts.

"We're sticky," she whispered, giggling and enlacing her hands in his sweaty hair.

"Oh, sorry," he said apologetically.

"No problem." Secretly, she was loving the contact.

He stood up and helped her get cleaned up with some clean cloths he found in a drawer. They got dressed, washed the pitchers and filled them again with bottled juice they found in the fridges. Someone could get in trouble anyway, but it wasn't like they didn't try. They cleaned the floor and the counter as well before heading to Edward's room. They were very lucky that the lobby was deserted at that hour and they didn't come across anyone in the hallways on their way to the third floor.

Once in the room, she showered while he looked for clothes to lend her. Bella relaxed under the hot water, recalling their secret encounter. Maybe she was overrating it, but in her mind it had been spectacular. He was so caring and hot at the same time. As she rubbed the soap on her breasts, her nipples hardened. Would he be up for another round on a hard surface again?

Bella opened the shower door. "Edward?" she called loudly.

· - ·

Jasper woke up very early the next day in bed alone. Bella had not returned from wherever she had gone with Edward, but he didn't feel at all angry about it. That was how their relationship worked, after all. He stayed in bed for what felt like hours until he heard the door open quietly.

He turned to the noise and there she was, dressed in the same gown she had left the dance in hours ago and with the biggest smile on her face. She went directly to the little fridge at the end of the desk, and opened it, taking a bottle of orange juice. She drank eagerly from it and lifted up the bottle to her eyes, her smile widening even more. Jasper didn't understand her behavior, he just turned again and drifted back to sleep.

Bella never noticed that Jasper had watched her. She undressed and joined him in bed in her underwear before she turned to her side and fell asleep, still smiling, satisfied and content.

· - ·

"Bella, I know you enough at this point to know when you've had sex, give me some credit," Jasper said to her as they packed their things in the afternoon. She had been purposely vague about why she hadn't slept in their bed.

"It's just… I feel weird about it being Edward," she said, and he chose not to respond. "I saw you with Alice. She seems to like you."

She was tentatively directing the conversation to get a response to a question she didn't have the guts to phrase.

Jasper remembered young Alice flirting and smiling at him for the rest of the previous night. She even swam in the outside pool, nearly naked, when almost everybody had gone to bed. He had definitely responded to her flirtations, but had never disrespected her and had always been a gentleman to her.

She was pretty wasted by the end of the night. He accompanied her to her room and got her into bed, so as not to get both of them in trouble with her brother. Jasper couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, but the fact that she was so young didn't feel exactly right.

"Bella, I didn't sleep with her, okay? She's too young, I know."

"She's Emmett's sister," Bella pointed out. "Just be careful. She's a little… frisky."

· - ·

As the red '67 Mustang sped along the roads of Washington, the wind was blowing her hair out of her face, and Bella thought that maybe a new phase of her life had begun after this weekend. It was the same thing Edward, Jasper and Alice had each contemplated at some point that day. They all had so many plans already.

Jasper put his hand on her knee and squeezed. Bella looked at him as he drove and realized that something inside of her had shifted, and she couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N**: Written for For the Sake of Ojward Contest 2010. Soon to be a multi-chapter story.

Thank you **CapriciousC** and **LouderThanSirens** from PTB for betaing this, and the wonderful **secretobsession7**, who checked it over a posteriori. She's awesome, did I say that already?

And thank _you_ for reading!

**- The Rendezvous game received Honorable mention! Thank you :)**


End file.
